Confusion & Lost Time
by StephyBear
Summary: What happens to Squall when he has no clue where he is? Where is he now? Rated for language and stuff... R&R S/??


DISCLAIMER ~ I do not own any FF8 character or anything... unless I create my own character.. then that's mine!! Lol

--- 

Allrighty, just to let you all know, this is actually my first REAL attempt at writing any fic. My old fics, to be honest, suck so bad…lol...so yeah, flame me, or be nice...all up toy you… lol

--------   

***----*** = thoughts

"---" = Speaking

***************************** 

*****SQUALL POV

***Where in the world am I? Where's Rinoa? Zell? Selphie? ANYONE? This is so unbelievable… I don't even know where the hell I am. Shit! What if I'm lost? What if I'm stuck in some hellhole all by myself, or worst of all, with Seifer? This really sucks ass. I have to find someone I at least recognize so I can be certain that I'm close to home. Wait! There's someone! Maybe they can help me out… hopefully…***

"Excuse me?" I walked up to a young woman

"Yes?" She turned around. "Hello, umm, can you help me out with something?" She looked at me closely, mainly at my scar. "Yeah, sure… what do you need help with?"

"Where am I?" She started to laugh. "You're here… haha… you don't even know where the hell you are. What are you? Stupid or something?" I looked at her seeming to get angry.

"Actually, no… I'm no stupid. I'm very confused because I've never seen this place ever before. I just woke up here, and I'm clueless on where the hell I am, thank you very much."

She shut up immediately. "Oh well… you're in a city called Trystle" 

"Where the hell is that?!" She sighed. "In between Gausia and Sintu…" 

"Where the hell are –" I thought for a moment, "Ahh… never mind... Thanks anyway."

***I must sound like a total idiot to this girl. Where the in the hell is the Trystle place? I've never even heard of it… or ever knew that there was a place called Trystle. This is really gonna piss me off if I'm stuck in some place where I don't know ANYONE.***

"Wait…" The girl turned around. "What's your name?"

"It's Solas Taeir… and you?"

"I'm Squall… Squall Leonhart." I put out my hand and she shook it. "Nice to meet you Squall." He nodded in agreement.

"So ugh... Squall… where are you from?" She looked down at her feet.

"Well, I'm a student at Balamb Garden… a SeeD…" She looked confused. She didn't bother asking.

***Wow… she really resembles Rinoa. The hair, the figure, her eyes… everything… I really wanna go home. WAIT A SECOND… home… where is home? Maybe staying here might be good for me… just maybe…***

After a couple minutes of just standing there, "Hey Squall… where are you staying?" 

I looked at her kind of confused. "Eh… I really don't have a clue at all…" She walked over to me, and pulled my arm. "You're staying with me until you get things situated." I nodded.

On our way walking to Solas's house, she made conversation. "Well Squall, you looked like you were in thought back there… do you mind telling me what's on your mind?" I was going to say 'whatever' but I chose not to. "I was just… eh… well noticing how much you resembled this one girl I knew, Rinoa." She smirked "You have the same features as her, the eyes, the hair, the figure, everything… makes me kinda miss home…" She put her hand on my shoulder.

"You know Squall, for a guy I just met, you seem pretty interesting. No offense, but it seems like you have quite the few insecurities." I raised My eyebrow at her. "Whatever"

"Don't whatever me… you may act like you're cold and all, but remember where you're going to be staying… I'm only being nice, you better cooperate with me, damnit!" I looked at her and smirked.

***She tries so damn hard… kind of like Rinoa. Damnit Squall! Stop! Rinoa is gone… your old life is gone. You're stuck her so you might as well start all over again… but… I loved Rinoa, as much as I doubted it, I truly loved her. I still do… Damnit Hyne! Why?!? Why me?! Why am I always the one to get screwed over?! ***

****** RINOA POV

"You're in thought again… what now?" He frowned.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Maybe I'll tell you later, but now I just want to sleep." He kept walking behind me. "Fine Squall, whatever you say."

***Why does he always have to be so stubborn... typical Squall…***

After about 15 minutes we walked safely to my house, we both walked in, and I told him to sit on the couch, of course he obeyed.  "Squall, you'll be staying in guest room upstairs, to the right, and 2 doors down. Okay?" He just stared at me.

"Squall??" I waved my hand in front of his face and he seemed to snap out of it. "Sorry. Yeah right… Goodnight."

"Night…"

***I was so tempted to just kiss him… I have to stick to plan... I must, for the sake of the team… Please Hyne… make this easier for me, help me out… Squall needs me, and I can't help him the way I want to…***

************  
A/N: I promise this WILL be long next chapter and all the rest... I'm just staring this off so far… well what do u think? I need some suggestions… lol

You kinda see the path where I'm leading too? If not… you'll see…


End file.
